


The Note

by ginnekomiko



Series: The Sum of Zero and Five [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, "gone out to get milk," wasn't a good enough explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing Conquest chapter 8 and this popped into my head. It'll be awhile before I tackle my fic for Fates proper, but for now, have a sample starring these two idiots.

True to its name, The Ice Tribe Village was a very cold and lonely place. The young man watched the girl interact with the locals from the safety of the shadows. So far, things were going smoothly. She had a bit of trouble with the sudden snowstorm, but now, the weather had calmed. It was only when the chief started to raise his voice that he moved to swoop in. Only, something held very firmly to the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground before he could jump to her aide.

“Ah, so _this_ is where you ran off to, naughty boy. I must remember to thank Lord Leo for insisting I go on this mission,” said a voice he knew very well.

Once again, Niles proved to be a far better tracker than he let on. Cool. He had to keep his cool. If he gave him an inch, he was done for. “I was just…” the young man began.

Niles pulled him into a hug. “Going out to get milk? It was so _nice_ of you to leave me that note, Sheng, you’re so considerate.”

Okay, the warmth from his body was nice in all this snow. “Well… I know how you get if I don’t leave them…” Sheng said. He felt many small nibbles on his earlobe, and a very deliberate kiss to the base of his neck which forced him to look up.

Niles smiled deviously when their eyes met. “You know I appreciate cold dairy products, but going to the Ice Tribe Village is a little much, don’t you think? It’s an _awfully_ long way from our favorite little love den. And look at that! You don’t even have any milk with you!” Niles pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. “So what were you really planning on doing? Hmmm? Did you want to go protect the Little Lady all by yourself? I bet you did.”

Shit. He knew.

“Your ears are blushing,” Niles remarked. He gave him another kiss and messed with his hair.”Caught you! Here, I brought you a cloak just in case.”

He could still salvage this!

“You were called away already, so… I accepted on your behalf,” Sheng said as he fiddled with the clasp of the cloak.

“Uh-huh, without actually telling me you were going. Oh well, we’ll discuss that later. Now that I’ve found you safe and in one piece…” Niles smiled again as he tossed him over his shoulder. “Your ass is _so_ mine.”

SHIT.

“Put me down right now!” Sheng snapped softly.

“Nope! Bad boys who run off without telling anyone where they’re going don’t get to have any dignity until they say they’re sorry.”

“Hypocrite,” he muttered under his breath.

“Eh? What was that?”

“Tch. I know you heard me.”

“You’re going to be like that, huh? Fine. There’s more than one way to punish a brat. Don’t worry; I’ll save the obvious method for when I have you all to myself. ”

“I’m plotting my revenge as we speak.”

“I look forward to your attempts, babe. You know what I want from you.”

Sheng stayed silent.

“Oh, right, where _are_ my manners? I should go and introduce myself properly to our Little Lady.”

Sheng paused. Niles’s mouth, plus the probably very innocent ears of Lord Leo’s sister, would more than likely equal a very angry Leo if he ever found out about it. Prevent at all costs.

“Don’t.”

“You’re not exactly in the best position to be ordering me around, mister. Though, I can’t really complain about your current one. I have such a nice view.”

If he played dead, maybe she would believe it and run screaming away from him.

“Oh for crying out loud! You’re pulling this stunt _now_? You do realize we’re in the snow, right? Fine, have your fun while you can. You’ll warm up real nice in about five seconds.”

Stay calm, stay calm….

“You’re Lady Lumia, aren’t you?” Niles asked.

“That’s right,” the girl’s voice answered.

“I’m Niles, and this lovely butt belongs to Sheng. He’s my partner. He’s totally not a corpse, by the way; he’s just pretending. He always gets shy when I catch him doing something he’s not supposed to.” Niles pinched Sheng’s butt then, causing Sheng to kick him. “See? Still kicking and everything!”

The girl’s voice was surprisingly bright. She must have been smiling. “Oh good! He really is alive.”

 Okay, this was _not_ how the introductions usually went.

“Oh! I remember you now!” she said. “I’d usually see you out of the corner of my eye whenever Leo would come visit me. That was you, right?”

Niles seemed pleased with the recognition. “Bingo! I’d often be the one on guard duty during your little checkups because a certain someone was too loud, and would ramble at passersby.”

Odin Dark sneezed.

“Did you and Odin come because Leo asked you to?” her voice asked. She sounded a little ashamed.

“We did. Odin Dark didn’t need any convincing to come and help, but I had reservations about taking a new mission because I couldn’t find this sweet ass.” Niles’s free hand began to stroke Sheng’s butt. “He went off on his own to try to protect you without telling me! I’m so happy that we ended up on the same job, because now I can keep him safe. If it’s okay with you, Little Lady, I’m going to be taking back what’s mine.”

 “I’m sorry he acted so rashly because of me. I didn’t realize I was that important to him.”

“You’re important to Lord Leo, so of course we care about your safety. Milord asked us to look after you and sweet Elise until he finished his personal mission.”

“I see. I’m very glad for the help, but please don’t fuss over me, okay?”

“I won’t unless you say that it’s okay to. You’re standing on your own just fine, right?”

“Thank you for understanding.” Her voice was soft, as if she really needed to hear something like that.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have _things_ I need to discuss with this one. Call if you need us!”

“I think I’ll be okay until I get back to the castle, thank you!” she said.

“Well, might as well make our own way back then.” Niles said. He continued to carry Sheng over his shoulder.

Well, that was certainly not how he expected this day to go.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Sheng said softly.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Niles said as he put him down.

“Here,” Sheng said as he pulled something out of his many pockets.

“Oh! You really did get some milk!”


End file.
